


Broken Bottles

by quackjax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackjax/pseuds/quackjax
Summary: Just a little thing I came up with. Thank you Eddie Anthony and your buddy for releasing an EP for more inspiration. (By the way, "Run Like A Rebel" by The Score is jow my favorite.)I blame my entire life. And I bet my cat Doodle you won't like this.





	Broken Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry I guess. :P

"Are you seriously gonna be that boring? Right now?" North gave Connor a weird and irritated look. And all because he said that breaking things wasn't safe. Now that was his problem. "Hey, _mom, _while you're at it, how about you make me a healthy dinner, too? Oh, with a salad, chicken, rice...all that garbage that I can't eat! So why be a buzzkill now?"

Connor sighed. "Because it's not safe! We could get in trouble. Arrested. Or worse...have to face Hank. He's not going to be thrilled when he hears that we kicked down some trash cans, or threw toilet paper at a random house, or even broke bottles over cars! He's gonna be pissed at me and you!"

North rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, giving the previous deviant hunter a challenging look. "Then where's the fun in _not _doing all of that stuff you just mentioned? You said it yourself, we could totally wreck someone's day my mildly destroying their property. Done. My day is complete."

"It's the middle of the night. How will your day be complete?" He asked, still obviously getting used to the new deviant lifestyle he chose. "And ruining some random persons day isn't gonna make mine any better, you know? I'll have to live with that forever."

"You'll manage, " She said, back already turned. "And besides, it wouldn't hurt to kick over a few trash cans? Right?" Just as she said that, her foot made contact with a garbage-filled can, sending all of the rotted remains flying into the street. "See? It's fun!"

"You and I both have different definitions of " fun"." Connor said.

"Oh, yeah? What's your definition?"

"Fun: meaning having a good time with friends or family. You know, a few drinks with them. Not kicking trash cans!" He complained, gesturing to the can.

"Boring. Just flat out boring." She said. "Oh, look, here's a bottle. Empty and it's glass. You know what this means?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Good, because..._think fast!_" Without hesitation at all, North threw the bottle at Connor, who was completely caught off guard. The glass object hit him on the chest and bounced off, shattering on the floor. "Damn! I was aiming for your head."

"Charming. It's good to know you love aiming for my head." He smiled.

"I mean...I could get my knife and aim that at you if you want...I'm not picky." North shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'll stick with the bottles."

"Good. Think fast again!" She chucked another one and to her surprise, it hit his shoulder. "Ah, fuck! I'm gonna be here all day!"

"It's the middle of the-"

"Of the night! I know! Can you just not be the mom friend right now?"

"I thought I was your so-called boyfriend?" He asked.

"Now you're probably not gonna be after that comment." She grumbled.

"Oh, I'm shocked." He said, acting surprised.

Instead of answering, she threw the last bottle in sight at him and finally it hit his forehead with a _bong! _before falling down.

"Hell yeah! Bull's eye!" She cheered.

"Congratulations. You managed to hit my empty deviant head after three tries. Are you proud of yourself?" Connor asked.

"You net your ass I am." She smiled.

"But how will I-"

"Shut up, asshole."

"Okay. But you hurt the bottles' feelings."

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what did I just write???
> 
> Wanna see more shit writing!
> 
> Tumblr-@robojesusislife
> 
> WattPad-@Gay_ATMachine


End file.
